


Grateful

by PeepMeep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyhting else? i might have been typing with my eyes closed, i guess kinda, maid outfit, newest entry into bird writes crossfaded AF and doesn't edit at all, safe sex, the only editing was the red squiggles in MS word + grammarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Ryo tried to avert his eyes; he grunted when he was jerked forward by his neck.“Shouldn’t you be more grateful?” Edo wrapped the fine chain several times around his hand, drawing the taller man towards him. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyyyyy happy Friday I got crossfaded AF so I asked a friend to take advantage of my state to write any horrible thing, really, so here we are
> 
> you know who you are

“Well?’

Edo held his chin. “Let me think about it.” Ryo just glared at him from his spot on the floor.

“Just one thing.” He kneeled down and straightened out the fluffy bow. Ryo tried to avert his eyes; he grunted when he was jerked forward by his neck.

“Shouldn’t you be more grateful?” Edo wrapped the fine chain several times around his hand, drawing the taller man towards him. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

They both already knew the answer. They’ve already talked at length about what each other wanted out of a scene, what was okay and what was too far. There was a (loosely) predetermined script they were going off of based on what they both wanted to do, but it was still a way out, if either was at their limit.

“I need you to fuck me.” Ryo realized what he said and blushed. He looked away. “Please, sir,” he added quietly. 

“Hmmm.” Edo ran his free hand through the other's hair, finally resting on his cheek. Ryo closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. “I think this is much better, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Zane sat up a little straighter, squared his shoulders as best as he could.”I’m here for whatever you want.”

Edo smiled before he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “You’re doing so good,” he murmured.” Ryo made a sound of approval.

“Good, now on your back.” He pushed him down into the pillows before getting back up and sliding off the bed. He stepped over to the nightstand before pulling several things out. 

“You’ll be good this time, won’t you?” Edo snapped the black latex glove around his wrist. He flexed his hands and studied the fit of it.

“I'll do better,” Ryo said, voice breathy. He shuffled nervously on the bedspread, holding still when Edo turned to him.

“I hope so, you know how I feel about disobedient girls.” Ryo kept a whine in his throat, still very audible. “I’ll ignore that, you must be about to explode, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmph.” Edo returned to the bed, bottle of lube in hand. “You know the drill, right?”He squeezed some of the gel onto his right hand. 

Ryo took a moment to go over the agreed-upon safe words, sure he hadn’t forgotten any. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Good.” He settled between Ryo’s legs, pushing the skirts up his thighs. His slicked hand found its way around his panties, through the hole in his fishnets they made last week, too impatient for Ryo to properly strip. Edo’s mouth rested where neck met jaw, pressing against his pulse point.

“I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Ryo gasped as two fingers entered him. His back arched as he tried to focus on calming his breathing.

Edo worked him open, distracting him from the intrusion with kisses to his neck and chest, where he knew he could make the other gasp and squirm. Ryo suddenly gasped, toes curling thighs shaking.

“More, there.”

“Hrm.”   Edo started to withdraw, making Ryo panic.

“I’m sorry, sir, I forgot.” He fought to keep his knees from drawing together, suddenly feeling exposed. Desperate for attention, his cock leaked as it was pressed to his stomach.

“You're pushing it.” Edo creased his brow. “Remind me why I hired a maid in the first place that doesn’t listen.”

Ryo ducked his head. Soon he felt his chin tilted up. Edo pressed his lips to his forehead.

“You’re lucky that you’re as sexy as you are dressed like this,” he said. “You’re making it hard for me to pace myself.”

Ryo just smiled. He rearranged himself so his hole was much easier to get to. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Edo hummed happily, once again settling himself in between his legs.

He plunged back in, earning him a happy whine. Ryo begged for another finger until he got it, accepting the girth easily.

“Now,  _ you’re _ going to fuck me.” Edo tugged at the leash, having him rise to his knees. “Show me what you can do.” He unzipped his fly and fished out his cock before reclining onto the bed.”

Ryo nodded. He shuffled over his lap, dying for more.

“Can you help, please?”

Edo laughed quietly. “Yeah, right, you can’t use your arms.” He used one hand to guide himself into Ryo’s hole, the other pushing the panties aside. Ryo sighed when he sunk into Edo’s lap hilting him, thighs resting on calves.

“Feel so good,” he muttered.

“I bet it’ll feel even better when you ride me.’ Edo played with the top of the stockings, where elastic bit into thigh.

“Of course.” Ryo took a deep breath before raising on his knees, the exhale turning into a shaking moan as he took him back in. “Fuck.” His head lolled back as all of his thought went into bobbing himself up and down while keeping his balance.

They started at a lazy pace, something easy enough for Ryo to do without pushing himself too hard. Edo’s need manifested in fingers digging into the meet of thighs, his own hips rising to thrust into as he came down. Ryo’s legs shook and his breath faltered, too overloaded with pleasure to remember to breathe.

“Hold on,” Edo said. He pulled out and rolled Ryo onto his stomach. “On your knees.”

Ryo struggled to comply, finally finding a position that worked with his knees spread and the side of his face shoved into the mattress.

“Good, good.” Edo once again guided himself in, quickly switching to fast thrusts as Ryo reacted well to the new position. A wet spot on his panties clung to him, showing the outline of the head of his cock.

“You're’ going to cum so hard when I’m done with you.”

“Pleeeeeeeeease,” Ryo cried out, voice dwindling to a whimper. They both knew he couldn’t last long from this angle, especially if he was being teased for so long before.

“You do such a good impersonation of a whore.” He pulled on the leash until the collar pressed against his neck, forcing him to lift his head up.

“I-”i’m sorry sir.”

“Who knew the great Hell Kaiser loved to be treated like this? Oh, I know, anyone who saw your underground duels, you kinky fuck.”

Ryo whined as his whole body shook.

“You just want everyone to know you were getting off to the humiliation of it, don’t you.”

“No,” he lied.

“Don’t lie to me, everyone knows it.” His hips snapped, slamming against his ass. Ryo’s arms flexed helplessly against the bindings. “If you want to cum, you just have to say so.”

“Please let me cum, sir@” The thought made him shiver. “I need to cum.”

Edo grunted. Once again he changed the angle, this time hitting Ryo square in the prostate. His moans died into an airless whine, too blissed out to waste the brain power to inhale. Ryo came with a sob, shaking as he felt himself grab at Edo, pull him in deeper.”

“Fuck.” Edo pulled out and flipped Ryo onto his back. He leaned down on one elbow while he jerked himself off with his free hand. “You’re so pretty like this,” he murmured.

“Thank you, sir.”It took a few more moments until he came, splattering come across Ryo’s. Edo caught his breath and rolled over onto his side. He gave himself a few moments before he got up.

Let me get you out of those.” He settled behind Ryo, after helping him sit up, to undo the buckles that were keeping his arms behind his back. Edo unclipped the leash before lowering him back into the covers.

“Let me clean you up,” he said. Ryo nodded. He got up to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth. He wiped off the cum as best he could, though knew it would take a full shower to get clean. He buried his face into Edo’s chest, wrapping around the smaller man.

“That Was Good,” he mumbled. Edo made an approving sound and stroked his hair. They both took several minutes to decompress and come down from the natural highs of their orgasms.

“That was great,” Edo said, squeezing him a little tighter. 

“Tired,” Ryo responded.

“You’re such an old man.”

“Old men can’t fuck like I do.”

“Ugh,” Edo groaned, “you just can’t say that. Besides, you were the sub, and subs don’t do the fucking.”

“Power bottoms do.”

“Don’t. Don’t you even start explaining it.”

Ryo shrugged. “At least when you do most of the fucking I’m not the first one to get tired.”

“You’re ancient.”

“I’m not that much older than you.”

“You’re going to fuck too hard and die then I get to tell everyone what happened.”

“They won't believe you.”

Edo gave an exaggerated scoff. “Ex _ cuse _ me?” He tugged on the collar still on Ryo’s neck. “Mr. Pain-For-Pleasure over here, telling me no one will believe he’ll bite it trying so hard to get fucked.”

Ryo growled before mashing their mouths together. It turned into something quite frantic, hands grabbing at each other before they both had to pull away to breathe.

“Fuck you,” Edo said, still panting. He grunted as he was pulled to Ryo. He relaxed and settled against his chest.

“Fuck you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's the morning after and I'm (mostly) sober and I read this over and wow those are some grammar errors. Quotation marks are hard, I guess! I like how I totally managed to forget the word "face" so it is a total mystery as to where Edo came. He came on Ryo's what??????? Who knows
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message me if interested. You can find info about commissions [here](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/post/163699621454/good-news-lads-ill-write-whatever-the-fuck-you)!  
> Want to leave a tip? [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
